


Alexander Come Back To Sleep

by quantum27



Series: Hamilton One Shots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum27/pseuds/quantum27
Summary: ...





	Alexander Come Back To Sleep

"Alexander come back to sleep." The young boy rubbed his eyes, looking at his mother. The candle glow showed the creases in his face making him look ten times older.

"I can't Mama. I'm writing." She smiled fondly, rubbing her son's head.

"I know you are. What world have you created this time?" She crouched down to her son's eye level, looking at the parchment on the desk.

"One where everything's perfect, where you smile when I'm not around…"

"Oh, Alex." She pressed a kiss to his head. His eyes were wide, and he bite his lip.

"I want you to be happy. I'm not stupid. I know you're not."

"My boy, if anyone ever says you're stupid you have my permission to punch them in the face."

"Really!?"

"Figuratively." The young boy's brows furrowed. He was so small for his age. It often got his mother worried. With a sigh, Alexander followed his mother to bed. They slept in the same bed. She tucked her son in, climbing in bed with him. A soft sad smile danced on her face.

"Alexander," she said slightly too loud for the sleepy child. He murmured a soft reply. "I want you to understand you can't use the parchment we have. It's all we have. Ask me before you use it, please, Alex. I promise, one day you can write until you run out of paper. Then buy some more...but don't stop creating worlds, my sweet boy. Just, save the paper we have you may need it. Okay?" The young boy was asleep.

His mother sighed, a tear plucking at her eye. "I love you."

* * *

A sound of a gunshot rang through the air. A tear dripped from the boy's face. He had seen his mother on the other side...


End file.
